


Insurance

by beckettemory



Category: Leverage
Genre: Art Theft, Gen, One Shot, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettemory/pseuds/beckettemory
Summary: Hardison wants to know which of the most famous art thefts were Sophie. Nate also wants to know for different reasons.





	Insurance

"The Louvre?" Hardison asked, scrolling down a list on his computer. 

"That was 1911!" Sophie exclaimed, looking offended. "How old do you think I am, Hardison? Don't answer that." 

"My bad, that's my bad," Hardison said. "Isabella Stewart-Gardner?" 

Sophie cracked a smile. "I still have the Vermeer somewhere." 

"Nice," Parker said from where she sat upside down on the couch next to Eliot, her feet sticking up from the back of the couch. 

"Transy Rare Book Heist?" Hardison continued. 

Sophie hummed. "Not me, but I was lined up to help move the books until the thieves got caught." 

Eliot chuckled and Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that  _you?"_

Eliot shrugged, looking smug. "The kids who got caught were diversions. The books were never the real target." 

"Data?" Hardison asked. 

"Financial and admissions records," Eliot said. "Boys doin' the book heist didn't even know I was there." 

"Nice," Hardison said, looking truly impressed. 

"Did I hear you say 'Isabella Stewart-Gardner'?" Nate asked, coming down from his bedroom. 

Sophie looked almost sheepish. "One of yours?" 

Nate looked put out. "One of two in my whole career I couldn't crack." 

Sophie laughed. "Well, now you've cracked it. What was the other?"

Nate looked suspicious as hell. "Sao Paulo." 

Sophie bit her lip like she was trying to keep from laughing. 

"One of yours," Nate said, only the barest hint of a question there. 

"No," Sophie said, but her expression didn't change. 

"Then what--what's that face?" 

Parker slowly raised her hand, grinning widely. Eliot and Hardison started laughing. 

"Are you kidding me?" Nate asked. 

Parker giggled. 

"Parker, are you kidding me?" Nate repeated, getting more agitated. 

"In my defense," Parker said with a shrug, "I didn't think the museum was insured." 

Nate groaned and swiped a hand down his face. "It--common misconception, apparently--" 

"Hey, hey," Hardison interrupted. "Don't mean to break up this great thing we got goin', but we got movement in the office." 

Parker flipped over off of the couch backwards, landing on her feet smoothly, and she and Eliot headed for the door as Hardison wrapped up at his computer. Nate's baffled and a little furious expression didn't change. 

"Nate," Sophie called as she walked to the door behind Parker and Eliot. 

Nate blinked and quickly caught up. "Alright, let's go. Parker," he said, pointing at her, "we're going to have a chat later." 

Parker just stuck out her tongue at him before following Eliot out of the apartment. 


End file.
